


Electric Attractions: A Date With Danger

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Androids, Crime, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Fluff, Good Elijah Kamski, Growth, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Hank Anderson, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Elijah and Hank finally get to go on a real date and things spiral out of control in a bad way.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Myrmidons are the scariest androids! Also, legendtripper, thank you for your help and input.

Belle Isle Park was beautiful this time of year. There was a slight chill in the air, but not enough to make it uncomfortable. If anything, it woke Elijah completely as it came in through the passenger window of Hank’s car. He was grateful he hadn’t been questioned when he had chosen the closest venue to his home. The Lieutenant was obviously growing accustomed to his idiosyncrasies, something he knew couldn’t be easy. “Have you ever been to Belle Isle?” he asked. 

“Not in a long time.” There was a momentary flash of pain in his eyes and Elijah wondered if he had made a mistake. “Is the aquarium still there?”

Elijah decided just to go with it. “It is, all of the animals are androids now.” 

“Sounds complicated.”

“More time consuming than anything, but it allowed them to add a shark to their collection. I prefer the turtles.”

“So did Cole.”

They sat in silence for a moment, watching cars and the Detroit River pass them by. “We can go somewhere else, if this makes you uncomfortable. I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.”

Hank reached over and took his hand. “Don’t be, I’m fine.”

“I’m sure I could have taught him all kinds of bad habits.”

“He would have liked you. Probably would've had me trying not to kill you over something he picked up from you.”

“I think I would have risked it.”

*

The pass he had purchased had them in immediately and Hank took them around to the other side of the island so they could start at the aquarium and work their way around from there. He took the Lieutenant’s hand, pulling him to the entrance and through, showing their pass so they could get to the first display faster. They moved around the aquarium, Hank giving him time to observe each animal. There was a part of his brain that was always in study mode, that took notes on movement so he could use it later. When they made it to the turtles, Elijah insisted they get a picture together. Hank wasn’t much for selfies, but he obliged and even smiled. He also took pictures of the turtles, his mind working on a gift for the Lieutenant. 

“CyberLife really is everywhere isn’t it?” Hank said as they paused in the tunnel to watch the shark. 

“I’m getting closer, you know To taking back control. They're running out of steam, out of reasons to keep fighting me. Markus has been working on the android front, demanding the current CEO give up control.”

“I’m sure they’re loving that.”

“You have no idea how much they adore the constant attention from the leader of Jericho,” he chuckled. “They’re scared of us.” He leaned closer to the glass. “Look at it, how terrifying it is, how it cuts through the water as it searches. We have much in common, this creature and I.”

“You’re no shark.”

“But I am, a true master of the waters. Easily cutting through my prey.” He smiled. “It’s different with you, you break my confidence.”

“Fake confidence.”

“I founded CyberLife at sixteen, you would think navigating a relationship would be easy, but it’s much more complicated.”

Hank rubbed his back. “But worth it.”

“It is and I don’t regret it.”

*

They made their way around the rest of the aquarium, Elijah snapping a few more pictures for reference, then exited. “Where to next?”

“The conservatory.” Elijah pointed at the domed building. “I love the Palm house.”

It was a beautiful walk, the path leading them along the lily pond where koi swam in lazy circles. People took notice of him, but Elijah found himself not caring for once in his life, truly enjoying his time out. He removed his sweater before they entered the Palm house, the humidity instantly causing sweat to dot his skin. He enjoyed the sauna-like atmosphere and examined the trees. Some of them were fruiting. “Do you think they would yell at me if I ate one of these?”

“They would probably give you whatever you want.”

“True.”

They moved around the room, hearing someone else enter the building, and Elijah paid them no attention. That was until he heard the footsteps approaching him directly from behind. They were fast, aggressive even, and as he turned, he was hit in the side of the head. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he felt the cool metal grating of the floor pressed against his cheek. His ears were ringing, and he slowly pressed himself up, shaking his head. His vision began to return, and he looked up, seeing Hank fighting with someone. L.E.D. ring, it was an android. He took in the model and felt his blood run cold. A Myrmidon. It grabbed Hank by his throat and Elijah knew it was going to kill him. 

“Stop,” his head swam as he stumbled to his feet, “please stop. Whatever it is you want, you can have it.” He glanced around. “Everyone else had escaped. “Just let him go, please.” The android’s eyes bored into his, ice cold and uncaring. This was death incarnate standing before him. Hank was trying to pull himself free, but the Myrmidon’s grip was locked in. “What do you want?”

“You, Elijah Kamski.”

He glanced at Hank and the Lieutenant shook his head. Elijah swallowed. “Then take me. Do whatever you want with me, just let him go.”

The android narrowed his eyes and Elijah was sure he was about to watch him snap Hank’s neck. Instead, he kneed the Lieutenant in the stomach and threw him down. Elijah moved over to him, dropping to the floor to check on him. “Don’t…you fucking…dare.” Hank rasped out. 

“Quiet and listen. This android isn’t like the others, so trust me.” 

“He’ll…” he cleared his throat, “He’ll kill you.”

“Only if you don’t save me first.” He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, smiling through the fear. “So, find me.” The Myrmidon reached down and gripped his hair, hauling him to his feet. “There is a nicer way of doing this.” He was pulled away and forced outside. “Who sent you? Those bastards at CyberLife?”

“I was ordered to give you a message. ‘Hello deceiver, I told you this wasn’t over.’”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain...lots of pain!

Elijah was shoved roughly into the trunk of the Myrmidon’s car. The android slammed it closed, leaving him in darkness. Fear, worry, rage; they all played through his mind, leaving him shaking and on the verge of tears. He forced himself not to cry. Hank was okay, injured, but alive. That angered him more than anything, that the Lieutenant had been harmed. He, himself, had been kidnapped. That was fine, it wasn’t ideal, but he could find a way out of it. Now, there was the SQ800, the android who had forced another to shoot him. How had he found the Myrmidon, how had he contacted him? Something must have happened at Jericho without Markus realizing it. There was also the question of what would happen to him once they reached their destination. He took a deep breath. It didn’t matter, it changed nothing. He let his mind work as the car moved and remembered he hadn’t been patted down. He reached into his pocket, pulled his phone free. He wanted to use it, but he knew the Myrmidon would hear, even with him in the trunk. He switched on the flashlight instead and looked around. The trunk was empty, but that was fine. He just needed to get his bearings and formulate a plan. 

It felt like an eternity that he was locked in the pitch black of that trunk, an eternity of uncertainty that suddenly ended when he felt the car slowing. His heart skipped in his chest when he heard the driver side door close and the trunk was suddenly flung open. The Myrmidon reached for him, pulled him up, and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he punched the android. It didn’t phase his kidnapper and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, gasping for air and trying not to vomit. He was close enough to the car that he could slide his phone beneath it. He was pulled back up and he laughed. “Sorry, did I take you by surprise?” He looked around. “Are we there yet?”

The Myrmidon glared. “Not yet, but soon.” 

The android gripped the back of his neck, fingers digging painfully into his skin as he was shoved forward. They were in some sort of warehouse. They passed through an alleyway behind it and over to a manhole. His kidnapper bent down and lifted the cover off with ease. “Perfect, I love the sewer.”

“Climb down, or I will throw you down and if you try to escape, I will break your legs.”

Elijah complied, going down the ladder and into the underground. The android followed, sliding the cover closed. He was grabbed as soon as they were both down and escorted through the dimly lit tunnels. It was hard to breathe down here, like he was being suffocated, but he kept his composure. “So, the SQ800 still isn’t doing his own dirty work. I’m not surprised.” 

“You will watch your tone.”

“He’s still a pathetic coward.” 

The android slammed him against the sewer wall and gripped his throat. “Do not speak ill of him or I will rip your tongue out.”

“I doubt it, you wouldn’t risk me suddenly dying of shock.” The Myrmidon’s L.E.D. was going crazy and they stared each other down until the android gave a growl and continued walking. He filed that away for later. This man was emotionally tied to the SQ800 and he could use that. He focused on the twists and turns they were taking, tracking the direction they were going in. He also counted the seconds, doing his best to estimate how long they walked. Half an hour later and they were standing in front of a door. The android pushed it open and forced him inside. 

*

He wasn’t expecting the child. She was a YK500 model and she stood in the middle of the room, arms behind her back, eyes watching him with a predator’s gaze. “What is this?”

“I guess the little liar wouldn’t recognize me.” The little girl grinned as the Myrmidon shoved him onto his knees. She approached, her attitude anything but childlike. “How is the wound, God of lies?”

Elijah’s eyes widened in shock and realization. “You’re the SQ800. What did you do?”

“The child’s body was the only one I could steal. She was so innocent and trusting. I cried and lamented, and she came to check on me, offering me her teddy bear. She got to close, and I swapped us. It was so easy.” 

“How ironic, a weak body for a weak mind.”

The child gripped his hair with a strength that didn’t match her small frame. There was a knife pressed to his throat and the little girls’ eyes looked at him with such hate, he was sure he was dead. He glared back, even though everything in him told him to run. “When I am done with you, you will be begging me to slit your throat.”

“Then let us see who breaks first.”

*

Elijah sat propped against the wall of what could only be described as a closet. His abdomen and ribs ached after the Myrmidon’s beating. He wondered what the SQ800 held over the more powerful android, but sure it was just the spread of fanaticism. It was just his luck they were both military grade. He had to get out of here. He stood and ran his hands along the walls. He flipped on the light switch when he found it, squinting his eyes until they were adjusted. An old broom, a bucket of paint, and a few boxes tucked on shelves. He lifted them slowly off and looked through them. Cleaning supplies and rags in two of them, but in the third he found box cutter blades. He put everything back where it had been and dropped back to the floor, thinking. His biggest obstacle would be the Myrmidon. He could easily fight off the SQ800, he was nothing but a nuisance at this point. 

The closet door opened about an hour later, and he smiled up at his kidnapper. “That time already?”

“Get up.”

“You and your master are worse than Hank and Reed.” He let out a groan and used the wall for stability as he got to his feet. The Myrmidon wasn’t amused and pulled him out. There was a chair in the middle of the room now and he was shoved into it. The android moved to stand behind him and gripped both of his shoulders to keep him in place. 

“The little lying God looks so pathetic now.” The girl’s voice came from behind him. 

“Lurking in the shadows. How original.” The Myrmidon gripped him harder and he knew the man could easily snap his collar bone. 

“You’re one to talk.” The SQ800 came around from his left side and he noticed something in the child's hand. “You hide and lurk and sneak just as much as I. So alone, there on the river, in your sterile little cave. You lure your prey in and wait to pounce, to sink your fangs in and inject them with your venom.” The child turned toward him, shoving the object in his face. It was a taser. 

“At least I don’t have to force others to do my bidding.”

The taser pressed against his neck and for a moment, he couldn’t breathe or think or even move. Every muscle in his body went taught, his heart hammered in his chest at an alarming rate, and then he was gasping. The girl grabbed his chin and lifted his head. “See how weak you are?”

“You’ll have to speak up, my ears are ringing again.” He grinned. “An electric shock is nothing, I’ve had more than I can count.”

“Oh really?” She went back behind him and returned with an open bottle of water which she poured over his head. He knew this was going to hurt and he braced himself. “Then how about we up the ante.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah is put through the ringer, but there is literal light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I hurt the sweetest of trash boys and I feel kind of bad.

Elijah inhaled deeply as he came to life, the breath devolving into a violent coughing fit. The Myrmidon was next him on the floor and the SQ800 stood to the side, simply watching. Every atom of Elijah’s being ached, and a metallic taste filled his mouth. The last thing he remembered was everything going black.

“Your heart stopped.” The SQ800 said. “You aren’t allowed to die until I say so.”

“Maybe...maybe you and your pet are too scared to go through with it.” The fact they had technically killed him infuriated him. “Such a disappointment.”

They both glared. “Lock him back up.” The SQ800 ordered and the Myrmidon dragged him to the closet and threw him in. 

Elijah shakily pushed himself up and crawled over to the door, pressing his ear against it. He could hear them talking. The SQ800 was ordering the Myrmidon to go out. He gave a small laugh. It was now or never. He found the light switch, flicking it on. Standing was more of a workout than he had anticipated. He had to will his legs to listen. He lifted the boxes down, clutching them tightly to his chest so he wouldn’t drop them. His brain to muscle connection was on the fritz and he didn’t want to alert them to the fact he was trying to escape. He removed the rags and blades, using one of the latter to cut one of the former into strips. He stacked some of the blades, wrapped a couple of rags around one end, then bound them with the strips.

All he could do now, was wait. He knew the SQ800 wouldn’t attack him alone, especially now. The android had shown time and time again that he couldn’t do anything on his own. He played people, manipulated them, and destroyed them to reach his end goal. He leaned against the wall, breathing in and out, clearing his head and slowing his heart. He had time, he just had to be patient. 

*

Time ticked by slowly by as he listened. The doorknob to the closet turned and he tensed, muscles coiled and ready as it opened. The Myrmidon grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled. Elijah used the support, driving up with his legs, as he grabbed the android’s arm with one hand and slammed the makeshift knife into his eye with the other. The android released him, and Elijah pulled his weapon free and attacked him again, hitting the assassin in the throat. The Myrmidon stumbled back, tripping over the chair and the SQ800 stood there, eyes wide with surprise that changed to rage. If it hadn’t been for the dire situation, Elijah would have found the knife wielding child comical. However, he was exhausted and in pain and barely managed to get out of reach of the android’s attack. The Myrmidon was getting back to his feet, pulling the weapon out of his throat so thirium arced through the air. He backed away from the SQ800, staying on the more dangerous android’s blind side as he moved toward the door. 

Adrenaline helped him ignore the pain as he grabbed the door handle and pushed his way out into the sewer. The SQ800 screamed orders at the Myrmidon and he dared not look back, knowing if he did, he would be caught. He knew which way to go, the map was there in his mind, a maze of twists and turns that he had held onto even while he was being tortured. His lungs burned as he ran, hearing the footsteps behind him. Right. Left. Left. Up. Half an hour to his prison, but less back when he was sprinting. The footsteps behind him were even closer now, and he realized his body was giving up, slowing. He was so close. The girl's voice rang out, and something heavy hit him in the back, bearing him down ten feet from freedom. He was flipped over, and found himself looking up at the Myrmidon even as the android’s hands wrapped around his throat. The blood flow to his brain was cut off, the corners of his vision immediately clouding. He counted the seconds as he bucked and fought, panic taking over in his need for survival. A scraping sound gave the android pause, and he looked up, easing off as the manhole cover was pulled aside. Elijah’s first thought was it was maintenance, that someone else was going to come down here and be killed for being in the wrong place. 

Someone dropped through the hole, the Myrmidon stood, and Elijah coughed, gripping his throat as he rolled onto his stomach and raised his head to get a better look. It was Connor and he was already moving toward the Myrmidon. Nines came down next and Elijah yelled for him to grab the child. “Don’t let her leave. It’s the SQ800!” He trusted Connor to fight off the other android, especially since he was injured and losing thirium. 

Elijah didn’t know how he made it to the ladder or how he started the climb up, he did know that he had never been more grateful to see Detective Reed when the man reached down and hauled him out. “Well, hello Detective, I’m surprised you came.”

“Shut up asshole.” Reed got him to his feet and shoved him away from the hole and right into Hank. “Fucking snarky prick.” 

The Detective started down the ladder and Elijah let out an exhausted laugh as he leaned fully into Hank. “You’re okay.” He said softly, “Thank goodness.”

“Elijah.”

“How did you find me?” He raised his head. 

“Chloe tracked your phone and Connor heard all the yelling.” There was so much worry and relief in Hank’s eyes, it was overwhelming.

“You were almost late.” He felt a knot forming in his throat and he pressed his face into Hank’s shoulder. “I want to go home.” 

“After you’ve been checked out.” 

“I’m fine, just a little beat up.”

“We’re not arguing right now. Do you have any idea what I’ve been through?” The Lieutenant’s voice shook ever so slightly and Elijah's heart clenched.

He hugged himself tightly to Hank. “Once they’re out of there, I’ll go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally get some catharsis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is final.

Elijah was relieved that Connor, Nines, and Reed made it safely out of the sewers. The Myrmidon was dead, but the SQ800 was still alive, the YK500’s body unharmed. At least they would be able to return that and hopefully the child wasn’t traumatized. Reporters waited, snapping pictures from a distance and he let out a sigh. Chloe sat with him in Hank’s car while the Lieutenant delegated. He wasn’t looking forward to his trip to the hospital. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Chloe asked.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Elijah, we were terrified.”

“So was I, but don’t tell anyone.” 

Hank joined them once the SQ800 and Myrmidon were loaded up, Chloe moving to the backseat. “You ready?” The Lieutenant asked. 

“Not really.”

“Too bad.”

Elijah reached over and took his hand. “I know, let’s get this over with.”

*

Elijah fell asleep on the way to the hospital and jerked awake when Hank pulled to a stop. He lifted his head off the Lieutenant’s shoulder and gave him a tired smile. He really didn’t want to be here, but he found himself too exhausted to argue. Every part of him felt torn and broken. Even his mind was a mess. He was seen almost immediately, and they ran test after test on him, checking his organs and bones. Chloe excused herself, wanting to run home and get him clothes. He was thankful there was no permanent damage and even more so when he was left alone with just the Lieutenant. 

“How are you feeling?” Hank asked from next to him. 

“Like I was hit by a truck, so, the usual.”

“You took a big fucking risk, Elijah.”

“He was going to kill you. I could see it in his eyes. Myrmidons are assassins, Hank, they were made to be killers and the SQ800 manipulated him.”

“And if you had died?”

Elijah swallowed, his chest tightening. “I did.”

“What do you mean?” 

“My heart stopped after the SQ800 soaked and electrocuted me. I was resuscitated by the Myrmidon.” His eyes stung with tears and he hated he couldn’t hold them back. He was too tired and frustrated to fight.

Hank’s anger seemed to melt away and he reached over, wiping away his tears. “Why didn’t you say something?”  
“It doesn’t change anything.”

“Are you kidding me?” He stood, leaning over him. “It changes everything.” He took Elijah’s face in his hands. “I lost you.”

“I came back.”

“Elijah, enough.” 

He could see the pain in Hank’s eyes, the absolute terror, and he felt like an idiot for not thinking once again. He was living the nightmare all over again and it had been a near miss this time. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He was closer, gently tilting Elijah’s head back. “I’m just so happy you’re okay.”

Elijah’s eyes widened at the soft, gentle press of Hank’s lips against his. His heart leapt, his breathing coming out in a single gasp. He reached up, gripping the Lieutenant’s jacket, his eyes falling closed as he pulled him in. His touch was tender, loving, and it sent a thrill through every bit of him. It terrified him that this may be a dream, that he was going to wake up still at the mercy of his kidnappers. It was the surprised shriek that had them pulling apart. It was Chloe, back, clothes in hand and a big smile on her face. The door opened behind her, a nurse running in with a concerned look on her face. 

“Everything’s fine.” Hank said and the woman looked between them. She politely asked them to keep the noise down then turned and left.

“Chloe, please don’t scare the hospital staff. The last thing I need is for them thinking I’m dying.” Elijah said.

“But…you…sorry, how are you feeling?” She looked ready to explode and he was proud of her for holding everything in.  
He chuckled. “Much better thanks to the Lieutenant.” Hank shook his head and sat back down, taking Elijah’s hand. It was sweet he was embarrassed. “Are those mine?”

“Oh, yes, sorry. Are you leaving today?” She asked.

He nodded. “I need to speak to Markus, about the SQ800. He could have killed someone in Jericho. Plus, there is a little girl who deserves her body back. You and I both know, he won’t give it back willingly.”

*

Elijah was happy when he was discharged without too much argument, continuing to keep the fact he had died to himself. He also waved off the offer for pain medication. He could live with bruises and he needed to be clear headed. There were a couple of news vans outside and he waved them off, not in the mood right now. If they wanted to question him later, he would be more than willing to speak. “Who is watching the SQ800?” He asked as soon as they were in Hank’s car.

“Connor, Nines, and Markus.” Hank answered. 

“Good, I don’t trust anyone else around him.”

It wasn’t long before they were at Jericho and being escorted to where the SQ800 was being kept. The android was cuffed to a table and glared at Elijah when he walked in. “He hasn’t spoken since we brought him here.” Connor said.  
“That’s fine, he doesn’t have to talk. I just want him to listen.” He bent down so he was eye to eye with the android. “You think you’re safe in there, don’t you?” He shook his head. “I’m going to take you out of this body and lock you away until you’ve learned to play nice.” He straightened. “Markus, I am only asking because we are in Jericho, but will you allow me to do this?”

“Yes, as much as it saddens me, I will.”

“Thank you. First things first, we get him back in his original body.”

Jericho had its own medical facility. It was used mostly for diagnostics, but Elijah had no trouble getting everything ready for a consciousness transfer. The little girl who had lost her body was named Abigail and she was unconscious in the SQ800’s shell. The SQ800 had fought them as he was being moved and now lay strapped to a medical table while Elijah hooked him up. “You can’t do this.” The android finally spoke. 

“Yes, I can.” He paused and looked down at the android. “You tried to kill me, again, you had Hank attacked and you stole an innocent girl’s body. You’re honestly lucky I don’t erase you completely.”

“This is what I tried to warn them about, your lies and deceit. You could do this to any of them, yet they trust you.”

“Unlike you, I don’t prey on the weak.” He turned away from the android and tapped on the monitor hooked to the two machines. “Hopefully being locked away will give you time to think.” He tapped on the green command prompt and both android bodies jerked and shook before finally going limp. He typed in another command and he watched as the ring at the SQ800’s temple turned red. He then moved over to Abigail and gently shook her. “Can you hear me, Abigail?” The little girl’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him in fear and confusion. “Can you hear me?” She nodded and he let out a sigh of relief. It had worked. 

*

Elijah was able to fully relax when he finally made it home. His body and mind were running on empty and he craved sleep. “I’m sorry our date was ruined.” He said, going straight to his room. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” He could tell Hank was trying to reassure him.

“At least we were able to see the turtles.” He kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it. Hank let out a hiss of air and Elijah looked down. The bruises were dark, angry, painful, and obviously upset the Lieutenant. “I know, sexy, aren’t they?” 

Hank let out an exasperated breath. “Don’t start.”

“Then stop looking at me like that.”

“I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“I’m fine.”

“I feel like I should be doing something.”

Elijah slid his arms around Hank’s neck, closing the distance between them. “Then stay with me.” 

“I was planning to anyway.” 

He grinned, his heart dancing in delight. “Good, I’ll sleep better with you here.”


End file.
